


Is not heaven without...

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Series: The end came [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: The end came. And Heaven won. Everything was good, peace and beauty....except for one, weeping angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...  
> This story was going to be a one shot! ...and then i noticed it could do fine in several chapters...  
> And then i realiced i could give it a better ending...but i still missed the original...  
> so it will be a one shot... followed for other small stories, some connected, some not... all in the same collection.
> 
> As for now, take a look at the next two, as both will be alternative continuations for this one shot.
> 
> The end came. hope you like it!

The end came. And heaven won.

No matter how long it took, what humanity was doing at the time, or how much some may disagree, it just hapened.

Humanity was granted a long, deep rest after generations of fights and strugle, and where submerged in eternal, sweet dreams.

Those who were not alowed into heaven went to what was left of limbo. Those who werent allowed even there where executed.

Heaven was all that was, and it was perfect. Peacefull, beautifull. Like a happy home filled with sleeping children after the rush of one long day.

But there was one contradiction. Something so unthinkable, it was barely notiecable.

There was an unhappy angel at heaven. 

He was doing nothing wrong. He just prefered to be left alone. It was not like he complained. He didn’t even dislike heaven, no problem abouth it, it was perfect.

He just didn’t feel happy. He was just sad. And thou the other angels didn’t understand, thou some felt betrayed or confused, some even tried to cheer him up, it just didn’t work. He wouldn’t even explain why he was depressed, he pretended he didn’t really knew or there was really nothing wrong and the others just ignored him. Some did politely, other watched from the distance, other dissaproved but had nothing to do abouth it really. So it was just like that.

Time probably doesnt exist in this plane, at least not how we know it, but we can say that the equivalent of a long time had passed by, and this situation just kept going.

Once, the angel was sitting at the garden of eden, contemplating it without actually minding it. He was sitting in a fetal position, and God passed by, and casually sat next to him.

Aziraphale was surprised, but becouse of his state of depresion and the fact that nothing really happened anymore, he just saluted casualy.

-hello, my lord.  
-Hello, son. –God seemed to enjoy the view and sighted. They shared a little silence.  
-I have noticed you are not happy.  
-…true. I’m sorry.  
-yes. but, it is not abouth the…material things you owned at Earth.  
-no.  
-…nor the humans, who are now at a good rest.

He denied with his head.

-I’m guessing it is not for the Earth, which also needed to rest… nor for the war itself.

Aziraphale could not lie to him.

-I’m very sorry, father. I’m afraid i am being kind of shelfish…  
-…hum.

Aziraphale had been very attached to many things on earth, which made his life there. but he could habe changed them or renounced to them and still adapt to a new routine. There was only one thing without wich he wouldn’t have enjoied his life nor on earth… nor even on heaven. Quite like Adam put it: he needed his johnsonites.

-…is only this one…thing i was so atched to, that i miss. …and it was not really my belonging, it was someone…i miss. I-i miss him so much…father…

His voice was craking and slowly it was harder to speak.

-…and it would be e-easier if i knew he was somewere.. safe, or just o-ok… but he… he was a demon! And he is gone! And i miss him so much… i…i am mourning, father!  
-…I see.  
-Oh! Lord- he spoke directly to him, in all honesty, as clear as his crying would allow

-He was not really evil, he never meant to fall…he was just with the wrong people at the wrong time… even after he just did mishchief… and he was kind to me… oh, father please forgive me, …but i do wish he could habe been forgiven… just for mercy… I am sorry father…

God waited untill the weeping angel had stoped explaining himself. Then, he spoke.

-That is not shelfishness; but love. You are suffering of a broken heart.

Next to him, the angel kept crying helplessly, so lost, so lonely. God took him in his aura, envolving him like a hawk would do to proteckt its chick from cold. To us, it could have looked like he embraced him, and held him like a mother would do to shush her child*, and the angel held onto him and cried.

A long while passed** and some angels had congregated around them*** like a crowd of children who stop theyr playing when they see theyr parent atend to the one who was alone in a corner, crying. (again, this is, mostly the case)

God left Aziraphale calm ‘till he reached a sleeplike trance, and then silently called Gabriel. Gabriel**** was given an order, and then God put Aziraphale down, gently,and let him rest, and walked off calmly, enjoying the view.

The other angels wispered, but soon sruged it of (becouse of***) and went back to whatever they had been doing, scept for a few, who waited for Gabriel… in vaine.  
Only when they all had left, Gabriel came down from one of the trees, that had been deliveratly used as a hiding place.

Gabriel walked onto Aziraphale, and he waked up (kind of, he was still weary) and placing one knee on the floor, handed something over to him.

Still lying on his side, Aziraphale stretched one week hand out, and received an small, egg-shaped gem, that seemed to be made of some blend of cristal and rough rock.  
He felt the weight of it on his hand, and then looked at Gabriel with confused eyes. Whithout words, he asked “why?” 

Gabriel shruged and only said: 

-Orders. Just make sure you take good care of it.

Then, Aziraphale was alone again. With the thing. Whatever it was. 

Still feeling very wary. 

Take good care of it? It was a rock. What could that mean? …becouse it was a rock, right?

He contemplated the gem holding it close with both hands and placed it touching his face. And then his cheek, and concentrated…and not with any human senses, but with his aura, he could feel, he noticed… slightly, nearly not there… there was life within.

So small, weak, flikering like the fire in a miny match, abouth to dissapear at any second, but latent.

Aziraphale dared not to question, to hope, or even think of what the gift was, but he could not help to have a faint spark of hope coming to life in his chest. He just lay down, and held and envolved it gently, shielding himself and the thing from everything outhside. Like even all the beauty of heaven and eden surrounding him was not welcome into the moment. And he would have sleep, but he just didnt.

He just had rest. Ever vigilant.

For the following the routines***** He just lied on the floor, and then incorporated, treasuring it, and wondering silently. Taking finally in the sight of the garden, this time for real. Then, he was interrupted.

-Aziraphale?

He looked up. There where two angels standing there, looking down at him.  
He had been so numb since the end, and so centered on the thing, he hadn’t noticed.

-…are you allright?

Again, angels are not very curious creatures by nature. But still, not as far from human as the seem at first. This two, who had barely aproached Aziraphale before, where suddenly interested on his state? He suddenly felt some kind of protective sensation and distrust. He didn’t move, atempted not to change his semblant, and hid the gift further against himself, under his hands, robe and wings.

-yes, i am allright.

He had repeated that lie often once in heaven. But it seemed like this time it would take a lot more to get rid of his sibilings.

-We saw Him talking with you****** -the other angel asked- what did he say?

Aziraphale sruged his shoulders. …and thoug fast of a convincing answer.

-He wanted me to be sincere with him. And i was sad so i just cried.

They looked at each other. Could the encounter of this pitiful one with the creator himself habe been so simple and meaningless?  
Truth is, it had been simple, but not meaningless at all. Still it was hard to grasp forthis two who had nothing to do with it to begin with. So they decided to be polite and leave it at least for now.

-So you are ok.  
-yes- he smiled. And… there, there was something. but at the moment none of them could tell. Aziraphale was left alone again, with his gift.

Now that felt kind of like an atention call. He was still not sure of what he had, or why, and if any angel atempted to bother him abouth it he could just argue “piss of, it was God’s direct order” or something like that, but still. He felt like he wanted to keep this from the others. for himself. Like it was his duty to protect it.

What did it need protection from in heaven? Go figure. He just decided to follow his instinct.

So He took an energic walk across the eden, looking for a more secured place and mindlesly rambling to himself abouth the thing.

He would stop calling it “the thing” from now on. He would refer to it as… the Gem*******

So finally he found a good place: covered by a file of huge trees and and tall, exotic bushes, he just laid on theyr cover an held the Gem close. Still not daring to hope.  
…but unable to aboid it either.

He kept spending his “time” croaching over the Gem; memorizing every detail, every patron of it’s amberysh grey colour, and texture, or looking around and actually being aware of it. He did end up walking around, at the times when he noticed that nothing would come to take it away from him or… anything, for that matter.

The other angels (well, some of them) noticed his new, extrange (for him) behaibour, and sometimes would look at him from the distance, but he tended to aboid them. 

Once he had no scape thoug. The same two angels from the first time actually followed him and searched across the garden untill they found him.

-What can i help you with?- Aziraphale finally turned to them with a tone he once had used for his customers. The two angels were not used to it, and only then realiced the akward of the sitation.  
-we just wanted to ask you. …why are you aboiding us?  
-I am not. What did you want to ask?  
-that. Why where you runing?  
-I didnt run. I was just walking. Why did you followed me in the first place?

As the first one to talk didnt find a reply on time, the other spok up.

-You have been rather… shy, since you got back. But now you are directly aboiding us. What are you afraid of? 

Aziraphale was at a loss. Before he could react, it got worst.

-what do you hide there?

He pointed directly at the gem, in his hand, presed to his side, and he instinctly hid it further behind his back.

Aziraphale’s expresion was such, the angel nearly regreted asking. His companion regreted habing anything to do with this “freak” to beging with. Aziraphale had been diferent from the others from the begining, and even had had an odd asignment on earth wich had made him even extranger for an angel…

Now, the situation was akward and tense. It was specially odd, since it was heaven, after earth. After the war. After everything. It was supposed to be peacefull. But aziraphale was ready to protect the gem at all costs, and fight for it.

-Rutsahel, Rugiel!- The salvation came from above: it was Gabriel again; who landed in front of the pair.  
-are you not late for some other cupation?  
-…no…  
-You are now- the voice was autorital now- I need you to train your sword fighting.  
-Sword fighting?- The shorter one spat, already receiving nudges- what for?  
-Are you not the forces of heaven? So weakened are you already by sloth that you resist the idea of a simple training?  
-No, no, we were just… in the middle of something, but we will leave inmediatly for the ocasion.  
-Very well. Be gone now.

And they were gone before the sentence was over. 

Gabriel then turned around to Aziraphale, who was still holding his hand behind his back.

-There is no need to fear nor fight. Be calm.  
-…I am sorry.  
-Don’t worry- Gabriel felt orced to add, polately, assuring, even thou not understanding. And not knowing what to add, gabriel just left as well.

Aziraphale was more carefull from now on. In his warines, he had behaved like a child. He didnt need to hide. Just keep the gem from view.  
So, from them on he just placed it on his robe when he walked around like it was all normal, and encountered other angels.

Some did glanced at him oddly, others actually smiled at him. And those times, he found himself smiling back. He was doing his best for apareance. But, thou he didn’t notice, the others did.

There was something new on his aura. On his alo. Something new, thou still, imposible to define.

Aziraphale started blending slightly with his new embiorement. Just enough to cross a few words with someone from time to time. He found it insatisfactory: During his time on earth, he had enjoyed a good, long rambling from time to time. But even if he managed to speak fluidly to any other angel, he didn’t precisely share the same interests with the rest of the angelic folk.

He stated, still, speaking alone. Shyly, not much, but still, feeling much better.  
He spoke to the plants, like Crowley had done, knowing it was not entirely sensless if he had got a result out of it.  
And he spoke to the gem. Now this felt much worse, for he has terrified of the hope, that was rising inside of him. Cruel, regardless to his silent pleas.

“do not think of him. Do not velieve for a moment he could come back. it is not him. Is just… is just… i don’t know what it is…but it couldn’t be…”

He did cross a couple of words with Gabriel again. This one seemed not to be on charge of him, but still care. Sudenly once Gabriel’s face lit up.

-I know what it is!- Aziraphale was caught off guard.  
-what?  
-your… i don’t know. Your celestial light, your power. It is stronger now. Your light has become more pure.  
-How could it be more pure? I’m an angel- he stated like he was not in a plane entirely habitated by angels.  
-Yeah, but there’s something to it… i don’t know. I think you were…wounded, somehow in your spirit. Or sick, or infected. Weaked, is the word. And lately, you are getting better.

Aziraphale was going to say something, but he didn’t find words before Gabriel’s last thoug.

-I’m happy for you.

He just noded to the other angel and walked off, confused. As fast as he was under cover, he took the gem out again, and placed it against his cheek, like the first time. And he concentrated… and there it was. That flicker of life, was now stronger.

He was lying on his back. enjoying the sight of the stars, and the smell of the earth and plants he had groun used to******** when he heared a very phisical like sound.

It came from the gem on his chest. He always kept a hand over it, and soon felt…some kind of vibration. Then, like a constant, intermitent hitting.

It was an egg.

He still couldn’t bring himself to trust, to hope, but happines was too overwelming. "Time" itself stoped, and stood there, for as long as it was needed.

And so, constantly, taking breaks, and very little by little, the egg hatched, and frum within the shell was coming out a small, reptile-like creature.

A good piece of the shel had been disposed in small fragments, when one small, yellow eye opened and looked at Aziraphale.

And then there was hope and happiness.

 

 

*It was nearly the exact case.  
**Again, for a timeless place. Plus, Aziraphale lacked a fisical body that could run out of tears or grow exausted.  
***Angels are by nature not as curious as humans…but still more alike that one may think.  
****Gabriel is the angel of anounciation and reencarnation, but is still genderless, like the others, unline Aziraphale, who called himself a male. This fact, will difficult my job withing this work.  
*****Becouse there are no night nor day in heaven.  
******That was not exactly truth. By the time they where watching, there was no talk. Aziraphale guessed this. Bedsides he had kind of passed of and didn’t remember this two.  
*******He did not dare call it an egg, but it seemed important enough for him to have the capital.

********It remembered him of you know who. (No. Voldemort is not in this story)


End file.
